


Itsu Kara Watashi Konna Fuu Ni

by seungcheri



Category: Ueki no Housoku | Law of Ueki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungcheri/pseuds/seungcheri
Summary: Gaman tsuyoku nareteitandarou
Comments: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Kodomo no koro kara nakimushi

Datte baka ni sareta no ni


	2. Chapter 2

Naisho ni shiteite ne  
Nante zankoku na kotoba  
Sakebigoe kasundeku  
Arifureteru hazu no mirai ni wa tookute


End file.
